Tony (Season 2)
'Tony ' is a survivor of the zombie apocalypse and an antagonist in AMC's The Walking Dead. Tony had been traveling around for an unspecified amount of time since the apocalypse began with Dave, Randall, Sean, Nate, Jane, and around 30 other survivors. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Almost nothing is known about Tony's life before or as the outbreak began, except that he went to college for two years, and that he was born in a city, possibly Philadelphia. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 "Nebraska" Tony and Dave arrived at Patton's Bar, which was already occupied by Hershel, Glenn, and Rick. Dave commented on the fact that they are all still alive. They all began drinking as soon as they introduced themselves. Rick mentioned that Hershel lost 'people' on that day, referring to his wife and step-son, who had been killed, as walkers, earlier on. The conversation, which was mainly between Rick and Dave, continued on as to why each group was there and where they were heading, with Tony interjecting small bits of information every now and then. Tony, in the middle of the conversation, got up, walked over to a corner, and began to urinate on the floor. Dave, who was still questioning Rick, asked where Rick and his group stayed, as he had previously noticed that their vehicle outside had no personal effects inside it. Dave then guessed that Rick and his group were staying at a farm by Rick's reaction to his question. This led Dave to then ask what kind of resources Rick and his group possessed there. Tony then laughed and asked if they have women at the farm, because he "hasn't had a piece of ass in weeks", implying that he may want to rape them. (It is later revealed by Randall that their group had done so before.) Rick then refused to discuss any further details about the farm with Dave. Rick also indicated to Dave that he would not even consider letting Dave and Tony's group join them. Some tension then rose between Rick, Dave, and Tony, and then Tony became quickly aggravated after Rick told him to calm down. In response, Tony said he would kill Rick, Hershel, and Glenn, and then take their farm too. Dave then diffused the situation by jumping over the bar, pouring himself another drink, and then placing his gun on the bar in front of himself. The conversation continued, but Rick soon realized that Dave and Tony were preparing to ambush him. Rick knew this because of Tony immediately grabbing his gun behind his back and becomming very tense. When Dave reached for his gun, Rick drew his holstered revolver and shot Dave in the head. Then Rick quickly moved to shoot Tony three times: in the shoulder, then in the stomach, and finally in the head. "Triggerfinger" After Rick shot Tony dead, Rick walked over to the body of Tony, took his shotgun and shells, and then moved on to leave the bar. Death Killed By *Rick Grimes Tony was shot dead just moments after Dave was first gunned down by Rick, who was in the process of trying to train his gun on Rick. Before Tony could point his shotgun at Rick, he was shot three times by Rick: first under his right shoulder, then in the chest, and then finally in the head. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Tony has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people. Relationships Dave Tony and Dave seemed to be close friends. They insulted each other jokingly, and they were not insulted by each other's remarks. After Rick shot Dave, Tony quickly tried to ready his shotgun to shoot Rick, which showed that they were at least loyal to each other. Rick Grimes Tony and Rick only knew with each other for a short time, although its clear Tony did not like Rick. The two appeared to bond while having drinks and discussing possible safe places in the post-apocalyptic world, but when the topic of Hershel's farm is brought up, Tony expresses strong interest in joining Rick's group and the farm, but Rick denies it, which enrages Tony and he makes a strong threat that he will kill Rick, Glenn and Hershel and take over the farm. After Rick shoots Dave during his attempted ambush, Tony attempts to kill Rick, but is quickly killed by him before managing to train his gun at him. Appearances TV Series Season 2 *"Nebraska" *"Triggerfinger" (Corpse) Trivia *Tony, along with Dave and Randall, were announced in a casting call that was put out to the public in December 2011. He and Dave were shown in a preview clip of "Nebraska" that aired on January 16, 2012. *Due to scheduling conflict, a body double, Ray Wessels, was hired to play Tony's corpse in "Triggerfinger". ru:Тони Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Bandits Category:Deceased Category:TV Series